Por Nuestro Futuro
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Ash deberá enfrentarse al equipo Galactico, ¿Ash regresará a salvo a Misty? ¿Qué pasó con Lance? Lean y descubrelo. Pokeshipping AAML. Gracias a Xtreme Gamer por su permiso para traducir esta historia.


_**Por Nuestro Futuro**_

 _ **Autor Original: Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Traducido Por:**_

 _ **Joselito55**_

 _ **Capítulo:**_

 _ **Único**_

 _ **Por nuestro Futuro.**_

 _ **A/U:**_

 _ **Mientras que trabajaba en mis otras de mis historias tuve la idea, de este One Shot que yo hoy les presento continuación espero que les guste**_

 _ **Descargo: Yo no soy el dueño de Pokemon, solo soy dueño de está historia.**_

 ** _Las playas al suroeste de Pueblo Paleta, siempre mostraban una hermosa vista. Arena blanca que se_** **extendía por Kilómetros las, aguas cristalinas del océano de color azul parecían fluir, justo en el horizontes. Ciento de Pokemon que van desde wingull y pelipper, a tenta cool y Mantine abundaban en la playa y las aguas cercenas a él cualquier persona que este viendo esto pensaría que es una vista increíble, pero para Misty Waterflower, le trajo más que recuerdos dolorosos.**

—¿Pero qué?... ¿Por qué? Lo deje ir grito ella ya han pasado unos pocos meses después de que dejo ir a Ash Ketchum un chico quién es el campeón de Kanto por fin era un maestro Pokemon, y es su llave de su corazón se fue en cual él la llamo en su aventura más peligrosa y eso hizo que ella se preocupara más, por que el le prohibió que viniera con el pero por supuesto que ella no estaba de acuerdo recordó. —

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Ash Ketchum? Grito Misty, ella y Ash han estado viviendo afuera por unos pocos meses después de que Ash regresará de Sinnoh después de ganar el campeonato ellos han tenido sus altos y bajos pero nada demasiado serio hasta ahora. —

—Por favor no inicies con esto rogó Ash. —

—Casi suena a cómo tu dices de que no quieres llevarme contigo gritó muy enojada Misty. —

—Es muy cierto. —

—Bien entonces tu tienes que tener una muy buena razón para que tu queras que no vaya y yo me quede aquí replicó Misty. —

—Tú has escuchado lo que lance me dijo cuando él me, llamó esto es extremadamente peligroso más peligroso que algo no haya visto en nuestros viajes antes. El equipo galáctico finalmente logró obtener en sus manos a Dialga y Palkia y eso causó Giratina apareciera en este mundo, y iniciara a causar estragos ha habido cientos de entrenadores y Pokemon heridos. —

—Bueno sí esto es peligroso entonces tu necesitarás toda la ayuda que podrías necesitar que dejarme mi por unos meses, argumentó Misty. —

—El hecho que sea tan peligroso, y por esa razón, de que yo no quiero de que tu vengas conmigo, contesto Ash. —

—¡No me digas eso Ash! Y tu lo sabes perfectamente bien que yo se me cuidar muy bien gritó Misty, y tú solo quieres tener solo para ti mismo la gloria. —

—Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes contestó, Ash. —

—¿Entonces cual es la verdadera razón? Preguntó Misty. —

—¡Es muy peligroso esa es la verdadera razón¡ Contestó Ash. —

—No te creo gritó, Misty. Ahora ¿Por qué tu no quieres que yo vaya allí. —

—Por qué estoy asustado, contesto Ash. —

—¿Tú asustado? ¿De qué? ¿Qué puede asustarte mucho y digas, que tengas que quedarme aquí? Preguntó Misty. —

—Estoy asustado de que podría, perderte esa respuesta la dejo helo aquí estaba el Maestro Pokemon que muchas personas sabían, existía se estaba preparándose para ir en una misión que le da demasiado, miedo para llevarla consigo a ella, era la única persona quién era su pilar de fortaleza… su novia Misty. —

—¿Qué es lo que tu me insinúas, que tu Estás asustado? ¿por que tu me vas a perder? Preguntó Misty su tono de voz era mucho más relajado ahora. —

—Misty… ¿tu recuerdas todas esas historias que te conté, de mí Brock y Dawn, Luchando contra el equipo Galáctico mientras estábamos en Sinnoh? Preguntó, Ash Ella asintió desde su regreso ambos Ash y Brock les contaron a ella sus aventuras e incluyendo las batallas contra el equipo Galáctico, pues bien durante la culminación del viaje ellos comenzaron a crecer agresivamente más y más y mucho de lo que sentí de esas veces en las que nos encontrábamos yo estaba asustado, de que alguien pudiera salir herido explicó, Ash.

Dawn… Brock… y yo sabíamos que Pikachu y resto de, nuestros Pokemon estaban en constante peligro cada vez cuando, nos topábamos con ellos yo estaba asustado de que una de esas tantas veces, ellos fueran a hacer algo drástico como tomar a uno de nuestros Pokemon, cómo rehenes para terminar cooperando.

—Oh Ash… Nunca lo supe, dijo finalmente entendiendo que de donde provenía el miedo de Ash, Y Ash sólo asintió. —

—Ahora sabes por qué estoy en contra de que tu vayas conmigo, y si alguien te pone sus manos en ti no sé de lo que soy capaz de hacer, dijo Ash. Los dos entrenadores estaban cara a cara Misty mirando a Ash en sus ojos y fue cuando ella vio que era verdad allí estaba una, sensación que ella nunca le había visto en él… miedo. —

—Ash tú… realmente estás asustado, dijo ella. —

—Más asustado de lo que he estado en toda mi vida, contesto Ash. —

—¿Pero entonces sí es tan peligroso? ¿entonces por qué tu vas? Preguntó, Misty. —

—Ash subió su mano y le tocó su mejilla. En respuesta, Misty reposo su cara con su mano cerrando sus ojos. —

—Lance dijo que él necesitaba entrenadores, fuertes que tuviera cierta experiencia, cómo para poder derrotar al equipo Galáctico, no soy el único al que él ha llamado pidiendo ayuda. —

—Pero tu eres uno de esos, tantos entrenadores que Lance ha llamado yo no quiero ni escuchar que tu has sido asesinado en la batalla. —

—Eso no va a suceder, Le aseguró Ash a ella. —

—Pero cómo lo sabes no dudar de ti pero… Ahora unas pocas lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos de Misty, y fueron cayendo en sus mejillas ella estaba asustada de esto cómo Ash lo estaba, ella pensó que no era uno de los entrenadores que va al final del combate, en un esfuerzo para confortarla Ash la acercó así mismo y la abrazó. —

—Lo prometo Misty… yo regresare a ti eso era algo, en su voz una, confidencia, que parecía poner en su mente y la hizo sentirse confidente que debía regresar a ella sin importar nada. —

—Prométeme… que tú te cuidaras y regresaras de nuevo a mi sano y salvo, dijo ella, Ash tiró del brazo y miró a Misty a sus ojos. —

—Tienes mi palabra… y tu sabes que no falto a mi palabra, dijo Ash, después de su preocupación, Misty le regaló una sonrisa. —

—Te amo Ash, dijo Misty. —

—Y yo te amo Misty, contestó Ash con, lo que podría ser uno de sus últimos momentos juntos y por el momento, compartieron los dos un apasionado beso los dos como pareja. —

—Misty sigeo como el recuerdo, fueron presentimientos fueron tomando su curso en su cabeza ella pensó que, estaba de acuerdo en dejarlo ir estaba muy preocupada en los pocos meses que habían pasado, ella había evitó ver, leer algo del incidente por el temor de que ella podría ver o escuchar sobre la muerte de Ash ha intentado concentrarse, en el Gimnasio tratar de mantener su mente ocupada en no pensar en las, cosas que le pudieron suceder a Ash, pero cualquiera podía ver el estrés que tenía la chica, finalmente Daisy su hermana mayor la convenció a la joven de que se fuera, del Gimnasio por un momento ella estaba agradecida, pero su preocupación estaba en Ash ella se marchó a Pueblo Paleta al hogar de Delia Ketchum, ella estaba más que complacidamente en que Misty se quedará con ella, y eso es lo que ha estado haciendo.

Mientras tanto.

Cerca de 3 semanas después de que las noticias anunciaran, que la batalla contra el equipo Galáctico había, finalizado esta organización fue vencida por completo escuchando esto solo había, una manera de saber que el regresaría a ella, el debió de regresar a ella hace unas semanas después pero no lo hizo ella había venido al sudoeste de Pueblo Paleta, con la esperanza de que Ash la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero desafortunadamente para ella él no estaba ahí ella continuó rezando, que este debía ser el día en el que se encontrarán. Pero con el pasar de los días él no aparecía y su miedo de que él había sido asesinado crecía.

—Ash… tú me prometiste que tú volverías a mi lado tu dijiste que volverías a mi así que entonces… ¿Dónde estás tú? Preguntó ella. —

Ella sabía que muchos buenos entrenadores y Pokemon habían, sido asesinados durante la batalla, pero ella se rehusaba a creer que Ash era uno de ellos él ha sobrevivido a peores cosas en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Dónde estás Ash? Te necesito, te necesito aquí conmigo, razonó cada día que tú no estás aquí para es una tortura. —

—Quiero que tu me abraces para queme digas, que todo está bien… para decirme que tu me amas… yo sólo te quiero a mi lado de nuevo. —

—No hay otro lugar en que yo quisiera estar Mist, Misty se quedó inmóvil su cara tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y de esperanza, poco a poco se dio la vuelta, casi con miedo de lo que podría ver o no allí de pie con su fiel Pokemon amarillo que estaba, en su hombro era la única persona que había estado esperando que él regresará por lo mucho que había orado y ahora ella lo volvía a ver. —

—¿A… Ash? Preguntó sorprendida ella. —

—Sí soy yo Misty… ya estoy en casa dijo él, se quedó ahí mirando también tratando de habla pero la conmoción, no se lo permitía él se veía igual cuando partió desde el primer día. —

Pikachu Lucía igual tenía, el mismo aspecto.

—Es él el ha regresado de nuevo a mi, las lágrimas de alegría comienzan caer por sus mejillas. —

—Cómo el hecho de que Ash estaba, ahí de pie en frente de ella finalmente, sin poder controlarse más ella corrió hacía él y saltó hacía sus brazos las lágrimas de regocijo caían libremente. —

—Ash…Yo esperé por ti rogando por tu regreso, todos los días, y rece para que tu regresaras a mi lloró Misty Ash la sostuvo y ella lloró en su pecho. —

—No había ningún día en que yo no pensará, en ti, dijo Ash. —

—Pikachu soltó un pequeño «Pika». —

Para asegurarse de que ella no le había olvidado Misty sonrió y le extendió su mano para rascarle la oreja.

—Cómo podría olvidarme de ti Pikachu, dijo Misty después de acariciar al pequeño ratón Misty regresó su atención de nuevo a Ash. —

—He esperado por ti durante tanto tiempo, dijo ella. —

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar yo debería de haber, estado aquí más antes pero me quede a ayudar a los heridos, explicó Ash al final nosotros logramos detener al equipo Galáctico y liberar a Dialga y Palkia y Giratina pero el costo fue demasiado elevado de lo ex pectamos, muchos buenos entrenadores y Pokemon perdieron sus vidas. —

—Me lo puedo imaginar contestó Misty ¿Pero que hay de Lance el pudo regresar sano y salvo y al mencionar su nombre la cabeza de Ash y las orejas de Pikachu cayeron Misty sabía que lo que estaba apunto de escuchar no es nada bueno. —

—El no lo logró dijo él Misty jadeo en shock y su mano voló a su boca, oh no eso es horrible, dijo ella. —

—Lo sé pero esto no es todo es el hecho, es que él estaba comprometido, dijo Ash. —

—¿Él estaba? Preguntó ella?—

—Sí con Claire ni más ni menos ellos, han estado comprometidos, por unos pocos meses antes del incidente ellos debieron, de haberse un día de la semana que paso pero ahora… Ash no podía continuar pero Misty ya sabía el resultado. —

—Pase por Blackthorn para darle la noticia, agregó él. —

—¿Cómo… lo tomó ella? Preguntó ella. —

—Nunca la he visto tan devastada antes, respondió, Ash. —

Era cómo una parte de su vida se hubiese ido y no regresará nunca más cundo le di la noticia.

Misty bajó la mirada mientras su corazón estaba en duelo con la líder de Gimnasio ella sólo podría imaginar lo que a Claire le estaba pasando.

Se preguntó si había actuado igual si hubiera sido su Ash.

—Sabes Misty… ver todo esto que pasó me hizo darme cuenta de algo, dijo Ash. —

—¿Así y que es? Preguntó Misty. —

—Me di cuenta que estuve así de cerca de, que me apartaran de tu lado, respondió él. —

—En algún momento ellos pudieron, haberme asesinado… y sí hubiera sido otro quién te hubiera dado la triste noticia de que yo estaba muerto en esa batalla… y no quiero volver a pasar y es por eso…

—¿Por qué? Preguntó Misty preguntándose por que Ash se detuvo de repente, Ash la miró a los ojos casi como si estuviera tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas, de lo que le iba a decir. —

Al ver esto Misty le agarró de su, mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—Lo que tengas que decir solo dilo instó sus palabras, hicieron su efecto por qué Ash continuó con su declaración anterior es por eso que he decidido que este será mi último viaje. —

—Eso no era lo que se esperaba en lo absoluto. —

—Su último… pero ¿Por qué Ash? Preguntó Misty, Pensé que era una de las razones que usted se convirtió en un entrenador era por que podía viajar por el mundo, dijo Misty. —

—Eso fue pero sólo contigo a mi lado, respondió Ash. —

—Entonces voy a ir contigo a partir de ahora, dijo Misty podríamos viajar cómo en los viejos tiempos tú y yo y todos nuestros Pokemon, comentó Misty. —

—No lo sé Misty las cosas ya no son las, mismas cómo antes como fueron en el aquel entonces además de ser el Maestro Pokemon y todo eso argumentó Ash. —

—Tendré muchos entrenadores quién me retar dijo el chico. —

—Pero tú lo has en el pasado le contrarresto, Misty. —

—Yo tengo muchos enemigos también, dijo Ash. —

—Has derrotado al equipo Rocket, Magma, acua y últimamente al equipo Galáctico, contrarresto de nuevo Misty. —

—No con mis deberes de la Liga Pokemon, dijo Ash. —

—Tú mismo lo dijiste que lance te dijo que la Liga, Pokemon podría encargarse de eso, y podrías seguir viajando, respondió Misty una vez más. —

—No sé lo que estás tratando de, hacer pero no tienes ninguna razón para que deje de viajar. —

—Ash abrió la boca para responder, pero Misty le dio una mirada que le hizo pensar lo contrario. —

—Muy bien Ash ¿Por qué ya no quieres viajar más? Preguntó Misty queriendo llegar al fondo de todo esto Ash respiró hondo y dijo. —

—Supongo que con lo ha pasado, con la lucha que tuvimos contra el equipo Galáctico dijo Ash después de ver a todos esos entrenadores y sus Pokemon que murieron me han hecho reflexionar de mi y lo que he vivido hasta este punto. —

—Y tu que piensas que eso no es nuevo, bromeo Misty entre risas que se le escapo de ella misma y Pikachu lo secundó y segundo más tarde se les unió Ash entre risas. —

—Todavía bromeas cómo en el pasado con eso chistes, cómo cuando nos conocimos, comentó Ash. —

—Ellos nunca envejecen Ash, dijo Misty cesando lentamente su sonrisa. —

—No pasa de moda y es eso lo, que quiero para protegerte, dijo Ash su comportamiento es muy serio otras vez. —

—¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto Misty. —

—En mis primeros días yo era imprudente metiéndome en cualquier problema a cada momento sin tener en cuenta lo peligroso que era. Ahora que yo crecido y he madurado me doy cuenta de que no puedo, tomar ese tipo de riesgo ya tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que no sea meterme en peligros… cómo tú. —

—Oh Ash no tenía ni idea de lo, mal que te estaba afectando pero aún así… escúchame, Ash. No puedes dejar que tu miedo controle tu vida, dijo Misty. —

—Pero yo no ponerte en peligro argumentó, Ash ¿Sí algo te pasa a ti?—

—Tú vendrás a rescatarme como siempre, lo siempre lo haces dijo Misty interrumpiéndolo, tengo fe en ti y sé que nunca me dejarías que me hicieran daño. —

—Bueno que hay ¿Sí no te puedo proteger? ¿Qué si algo llega a suceder en mi ausencia y yo no sea capaz de hacer algo? Preguntó, Ash. —

—Ya pensaremos en algo que se, podría hacer cuando estemos en un predicamento, dijo Misty pero por ahora vamos a pensar que pasaría si nos quedáramos por más tiempo para compensar el periodo ella abrazó su cuello y le dio un tierno beso, después de unos segundos Ash respondió envolviéndose en sus alrededor de su cintura, y se acercó y profundizó el beso unos segundos más tardes cada uno, con una sonrisa en su cara. —

—¿Bueno ahora que será que nos depare el destino? Preguntó Ash. —

—Una vista previa de lo que vendrá en nuestro futuro, respondió Misty tenemos todo nuestro futuro por delante de nosotros. —

—Eso lo sé dijo Ash lo dos compartieron otro beso, lleno de amor y pasión que en el anterior sin embargo Pikachu, llamaba a los dos entrenadores levantaron la vista y vieron a él de pie al final de la playa, saludándoles a ellos. —

—Supongo que el quiere llegar a casa comentó, Ash no puedo estar enojado con el ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nosotros estábamos en casa. —

—Vamos se que a tú madre se, llevará una gran sorpresa al verte otra vez, comento Misty con Pikachu corriendo delante de él. —

—Ash y Misty comenzaran a caminar por la playa de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero había que decir que estar allí el uno con el otro en completa armonía era todo lo que se necesitaba en este momento. Después de todo ¿Quién sabía lo que le futuro les traería? —

 **Fin.**

 **A/N: Aquí lo tienes espero que les haya gustado mucho en leerlo y por favor coméntelo.**

 **Descargo: Tanto los personajes, y la serie no me pertenecen son de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo.**

 **N/T: Espero que les guste esta nueva traducción que he decidido volver a retomarla las, traducciones que he solicitado anteriormente y esta es una de ellas y que por uno otro motivo que no he podido llevarlas a cabo pero decidí retomarlas este año y además de que necesito traducir; y escribir nuevos fics y actualizar mis viejos fics tengo nuevos capítulos que escribir y espero que les guste mucho mi primer fic en ser actualizado es mi ABCDARIO POKESHIPPING y por supuesto que también los demás serán adelantados, nos leemos pronto su amigo: Fics 2/4 muy pronto los subiré simultáneamente. Amigos lo 4 Fics.**

 **Agradecimiento A: Xtreme Gamer por permitirme traducir, este fic espero que está traducción sea de su agrado, ya que sin el permiso de él yo no podría llevarles este fic así que hay que darles las gracias al autor por permitirle llevarles esta nueva traducción, gracias Xtreme Gamer por su autorizarme para traducir este fic.**

 **Atte.: Joselito55~.**

 **Joselito55~.**


End file.
